


home, sweet home

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Animal Crossing - Freeform, Bad Fashion Sense, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Old Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 23:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Daichi comes home to the usual - Terushima falling asleep while playing Animal Crossing.





	home, sweet home

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this ages ago on tumblr so sorry if you've seen it before ;; It was for the prompt "Sorry, were you sleeping?"

“Sorry, were you sleeping?”

“What- Me, sleeping? Nev-” Yuuji reminded Daichi of a big cat whenever he yawned; he opened his mouth so widely that Daichi wondered how it was possible, and he stretched out his arms and legs alike, all fours lifting off the armchair. He sort of… roared whenever he yawned, too. Did lions roar when they yawned? “Never,” Yuuji finally finished, blinking a few times before giving Daichi a playful, but sleepy, grin.

“Uh huh.”

“I was attending my important duties, thank you very much.” Yuuji reached out for Daichi’s arm, tugging him onto his lap and wrapping his arms around him before holding up his 3DS.

“Are you playing that Animal Crossing game again?” Daichi teased, leaning his back against Yuuji’s chest.

Yuuji squished his cheek against Daichi’s arm to get a better view of the screen. “Excuse you, I’m a mayor. I take my job seriously.” On screen, his avatar did a dramatic pose, anime sound effect and all. His avatar looked like him, admittedly. Including an obnoxiously yellow shirt and severe lack of shoes. “I got something new for our dream home while you were out.”

“Oh? And what’s that?” Daichi hummed, amused as he watched the avatar fall flat on his face as he ran, trampling over flowers on his way to his obnoxiously yellow house that Yuuji decided was more important than their actual apartment. For the better - his idea of interior decorating was a nightmare. It was bad enough he insisted on getting the ugliest floral pattern armchair Daichi had ever seen because  _“It has charm, Daichi!”_

The avatar did another dramatic pose when he reached his target - a shark. An actual - well, digital - shark tank dead center of an otherwise empty room.

“You think our ‘dream home’ needed… a shark?”

“No dream home is complete without a shark, Daichi.” Yuuji gave Daichi’s arm an exaggerated smooch, big  _‘mwah!’_  and all. “Home, sweet home.”


End file.
